


Last New Year's Kiss

by weasleysprank



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysprank/pseuds/weasleysprank
Summary: Seeing Spencer in a suit at JJ's and Will's wedding makes you act up and tell Reid your true feelings for him.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 59





	Last New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly reminder that English is not my first nor second language. There might be some grammar errors but I try to correct them as fast as I can. Hope you enjoy it.

“Everything is fine. You are having a great time and you are good, Y/N.”   
Even the image in the mirror knew I was lying.   
If it weren’t for a stupid doctor looking sexy as fuck in a suit, nothing bad would had happened. But Reid just had to mess up with me, hadn’t he?  
There were too many things leading up to this, but it didn’t make him less guilty.   
For starters, I was sexually frustrated.   
My job is complicated on his own and when I was home, I didn’t feel like going out to get a new hook up or whatever. I was always tired, and relationships are difficult to maintain while you are travelling all over the country. My calculations told me that I hadn’t had any type of sexual contact with another human in 3 months, last New Year’s Eve.  
That leads us to the second reason that made me mad. New Year’s Eve.

Flashback: New Year’s Eve

Spencer and I had always had a flirtatious relationship. Well, I flirted with him and made him constantly blush. He seemed so innocent and I loved that.   
Everybody in the team teased us because of our weird dynamic. Derek and Emily always joked around about how we had to have sex and end the sexual tension once and for all.   
So, New Year’s arrived, and we all went to Rossi’s mansion to celebrate, even JJ and Hotch left their kids with a nanny and joined us.   
I was on my second cocktail with Emily at the backyard when Derek came back of God knows where with Spencer by his side. Spencer looked extra shy that night, maybe because he wasn’t comfortable in this type of environment, so I decided to make conversation with him.  
“Hey, Spence. Come sit by my side, I will make you one of my special cocktails.” I wiggled my eyebrows and got to make him laugh and relax a little.  
“How about we play some sexy games?” Derek shouted like he was a frat guy and made me cringe.  
After some drinking games, the hot questions started to get hotter than ever.  
“I have never had a threesome.”  
Emily and I looked at each other and toke a shot.  
“What was that?” Penelope asked looking accusingly to us both.  
“What was what?” I responded innocently.  
“I have no idea what she’s trying to say. And you, Y/N?” Emily followed me.  
“No idea at all.”  
“Don’t tell me you two had a threesome without me!” Derek pretended to be mad.  
“We didn’t say anything…” I winked at him.  
Spencer tensed by myside.   
“I have never had a crush on someone on this team.” Derek seemed to direct this one towards me and I flipped him off.  
Spencer and I were the only ones who took a shot. Our eyes met each other, he looked down immediately nervously.  
Did he…?  
“Well, I think I am going to leave you kids have fun on your own.” Rossi laughed and left towards his house. Hotch and JJ with Will left to pick up their kids.   
Derek and Emily looked suspicious planning something in whispers and when Emily saw me looking at her she just winked at me.  
“Ok, truth or dare, Y/N?” Morgan turned towards me.  
“Are we college kids now?” I arched an eyebrow.  
“Answer.”  
“Truth.”  
“Tell us your crush.” He smirked.  
“Dare.” I answered.  
I fucking hate them for doing this.  
“I dare you to kiss your crush.”  
“The way I hate you all so much right now.” I toke a shot and turned to look at Reid. “Fuck it.”  
“Wha-?”   
I crushed my lips against his closing my eyes to not see his reaction. After a few seconds not feeling his response, his lips started to follow mine making me feel more confident in what I was doing. As he opened a bit his mouth, I toke the chance to enter my tongue.   
Holy fuck.  
His tongue against mine felt so fucking magical and I couldn’t stop a moan from scaping.   
The moment ended when we heard Morgan, Penelope and Emily cheering us up.  
Spencer separated from me with his cheeks full of color and toke a lock of my hair behind my ear. “You are so drunk, Y/N. You are going to regret this tomorrow morning.”

End of the flashback.

We didn’t speak about that kiss ever again.   
Of course I regretted that kiss.  
I regretted it because I couldn’t stop myself from staring at his lips every time he started talking.  
I regretted it because I couldn’t help but to touch myself while thinking of his tongue inside my mouth.  
I regretted it because it made me realize that anything happening to us was impossible. He would have talk to me about it if he wanted to do it again but instead he ignored me the few days after and acted as if nothing had happened.  
All of that leads us to the big reason of why I am standing in front of a mirror, looking at myself in one of the bathrooms in Rossi’s home.   
We all had been called by Rossi after a stressful case telling us that Jennifer and Will were getting married at his house and that it was a surprise for JJ. Everybody had to be formally dressed and it’s known that I’ve only seen Spence on a suit once before at an FBI event.  
So, here I am.  
After the wedding, everybody was having dinner, but I couldn’t be there. Not with Spencer sitting in front of me and giving me looks. He was just there looking all hot, rambling stuff about weddings and licking his lips like he always did, looking straight to my eyes.   
I wondered if he did all that on purpose. He must know how good he looks.  
Obviously, everything started to be overwhelming, so I had to excuse myself and go to the bathroom.   
A knock on the door woke me up from my thoughts.   
“Y/N, are you ok?”   
Of course, it had to be him.  
“Emily told me to come check on you. She said you were distracted the whole night and that you needed me to talk to you, what is this about?”  
Of course, she fucking said that. Kill me now.  
“Open the door, please.” Reid said with exasperation in his voice.  
I sighed and opened the door. “Hey.”  
He looked like his brain was going to explode of confusion. “What’s going on, Y/N?”  
“I just feel weird today, sorry.” I responded avoiding his brown eyes.  
“That’s bullshit and you know it.” He grabbed my chin and made me look straight to his face. “I thought we were friends; you can tell me everything.”   
He sounded so worried.  
I sighed again. “Spence…”  
His hands fell from my face. “What?”  
“I like you. Like, REALLY like you. More than friends - kind of like you.”   
His eyes opened at its fullest.  
His body didn’t make a move.  
His mouth didn’t make a noise.  
“It’s alright, Reid. I- I just hope this doesn’t change anything.” As I give him a sideway smile, I leave him there and go back downstairs.  
I arrive to Rossi’s backyard and saw everybody dancing to the soft music and laughing. Emily saw me and came towards me.  
“Hey, why such a long face honey? I thought I would have solved your Doctor trouble.” She smirked but it slowly faded as she saw I wasn’t returning a smile. “What happened up there?”  
“I told him I like him more than friends.”  
“That’s great, Y/N! Why the fuck aren’t you hooking up with him right now then?”  
“He doesn’t like me back, Emily.” I look up to the sky to try dry the tears that were forming in my eyes.  
“Y/N! That ain’t true. He always talks to Morgan about how much he wants you. And everybody sees the looks he gives you when you do literally anything.”  
I furrowed my eyebrows. “That just doesn’t make any sense.”  
I watch as Spencer goes straight to Morgan and starts discussing something with him. He seems frustrated.   
“What did he say? His exact words.” She asked.  
I keep looking at the discussion happening a few feet away.  
“He didn’t say anything.” Spencer looked at our way and his eyes stayed fixed on mine. He was talking about me with Derek, I know it. “He just stood there in shock.”  
Derek pushed Spencer and he started walking towards me.  
“Do you mind dancing with me for a bit?” He said offering a hand and I just stood there looking at him. “Please?”  
“Sure.”   
I toke his hand and we started dancing.  
“Y/N, I haven’t stopped thinking about that motherfucking kiss since New Year’s Eve.” My heart skipped a beat at his words. “I have liked you since you started working at the bureau.” He continued, “You are stunning and that fucking kiss. Derek and Emily haven’t stop telling me how I had to make a move, but you never brought what happened up, so I just thought-.”  
“You thought what, Doctor?” I smirked.  
His grip on my waist tensed. “I thought that you didn’t like it.”  
“Fuck, Reid. You are so damn dumb sometimes. I was the one that threw themselves to you. I was the one that kissed you. I had to touch myself so many times after your ramblings because you didn’t stop licking your lips.”  
He smirked. “You had to touch yourself?”  
“Fuck yeah, Reid. I hate you so much.”  
“How about we go to my apartment and show me how you touched yourself?”  
I wetted my panties right there.  
I toke a deep breathe. “Let’s go.”  
After a few goodbyes and a ‘get it girl’ from Penelope and Emily, Spence and I leave in his car. I could get mine tomorrow.  
“You look fucking delicious, Y/N.” I blushed at his compliment.  
I almost never wore dresses, but this was an special occasion. I was wearing a little black dress that hung in all my curves and revealed a little too much of my back.  
His hand found my thigh and he started making circles with his thumb.  
“If you look this delicious in it, I wonder how you will look with nothing on. Fuck, I am getting hard just thinking about it.”  
“Spence, shut the fuck up or I’m going to make you pull over right here and make you fuck me in the car.”  
He smirked at me and turned to look straight ahead. “Just a few more minutes, baby.”  
We managed to arrive to his apartment building and when the elevator door shuttered, he pinned me to a wall. We started to hungrily kiss each other and a moan left my lips.  
“It’s so much better than I remembered.” I said.  
“Mhmm.” He agreed without leaving my mouth alone.  
The door of the elevator ringed, letting us know that it was opening, and we proceeded to walk rapidly towards his door. He opened it quickly and turned to face me.  
“Jump.”   
I didn’t hesitate for a second and jumped. He grabbed the back of my thighs and I embraced his neck with my arms loosely. He closed the door with his foot and walked to his bedroom, all while his tongue was still inside my mouth. When we arrived to the end of his bed, he sat me down on it and grabbed a handful of my hair making me moan and look straight to his face.  
“Now, I want you to put on good use that fucking mouth of yours.”  
I moaned again.  
Fuck, he knows how to use his words on the sheets too. I am so wet right now.  
I unzipped his pants and toke his boxers with it, his hard on full on display in front of my eyes. I couldn’t help but open my mouth and go for it, I wanted it so bad.  
I started licking his length and circling my tongue around the top of his cock making him groan. His hand pulled my hair harder and a sound escaped my mouth. I bopped my head with my hand helping me to reach the base of his dick. As I continued doing movements with my hand, I sucked his balls making him moan outloud.  
“Fucking hell, Y/N. Stop.”  
I stopped. “You don’t like it?” I looked at him innocently.  
“You know what you were doing, little girl, but now we have to get you started.”  
He started stripping me off my clothes, first my top and bra. After sucking my tits, he went for the pants and panties, leaving me completely naked, laying on his bed.  
He stood in front of me contemplating me like I was a piece of art.   
“You are breathtaking, little girl.”  
He sat on the bed, next to me, and pinched one of my nipples with two fingers.   
“Now, I want you to show me how you been touching yourself thinking about me. If you are a good girl I may come and help you out.”  
I felt really self-conscious, I’ve never done anything like this before. He felt that I was unsure, and he started stroking my thigh with one hand.  
“You should never feel ashamed in front of me, Y/N.” He smiled sweetly. I sighed and smiled back.  
I started to imagine his hands all over my body as I dragged mine to my stomach, travelling down slowly. As I reached my core, I started drawing circles around my clitoris making me moan imagining his long fingers in me. I inserted two fingers inside of me.  
“Look me in the eyes, little girl.”  
“Spence… I need you.” I started moving my fingers quicker.  
“What do you want, baby?”  
“Your cock, Reid, please.” I whined.  
He straddled me and his lips attacked mine again. He dragged his tongue on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth granting him full access. He reached to his night table and grabbed a condom from the first drawer.   
“Spencer, I need-.” I couldn’t finish because the full length of his cock was inside me. “Holy fuck.”  
“Shit, Y/N.” He groaned. “You are so fucking wet, I slipped so easily.”  
I moaned and a rough rhythm was settled. His hand went to my clitoris and started stroking it.  
“I’m not gonna last long, baby.”  
One second after, he left fully my body and grabbed my waist.  
“What are you doing…?” I asked confusedly but with one movement he turned my body making me lay on my stomach. A ‘fuck’ left my lips.   
He grabbed my waist and I arched my back giving him an easy access. He slapped my ass and inserted his cock at its full inside of me.  
“Spencer!”  
He continued roughly and slapped my ass again. My walls clenched as I reached my high making me follow just right after. He groaned while I screamed his name one last time. He left all his weight on me tiredly.   
After a few seconds, he abandoned me and went to his bathroom. He appeared again with a towel and helped me get cleaned.  
“Are you good?” He asked sweetly.  
“Hell yes, Spencer. Don’t go all shy on me again, I know the real you now.” I smirked and he laughed.  
“And you seemed to enjoy it.” He arched an eyebrow.  
“I really enjoyed it. Fuck, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”  
He smiled proudly and kissed my lips. I couldn’t stop a yawn from leaving my mouth and he laughed separating from me.  
“Let’s get some sleep, little girl. Tomorrow I will be taking you on a date.”   
I kissed him again and turned to sleep. He cuddled me and hold me strongly.  
“I ain’t going to leave if you that’s what you fear. I am all yours, Spencer.”  
“Good, because I’m not letting you leave my side ever.”


End file.
